


Family Stories

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [49]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, For Family Stories Month, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry's family isn't traditional, but it does make for a series of good stories





	Family Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For Family Stories Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/family-stories-month-november/

Harry curled further into himself, keeping in the whimper that was trying to escape as he heard footsteps drawing closer. He clutched his small knife tighter as the footsteps stopped in front of his hiding space.

The door to his cupboard opened and Harry stabbed blindly with his blade. It was caught by a deft hand and swiftly thrown aside. 

“Now, who’s in there?” a teasing voice asked, the face following shortly. “You’re quite young to be here, aren’t you?”

Harry stared blankly at the man, not responding.

“It doesn’t look very comfortable in there,” he said gently, holding out his hand, not close enough to touch Harry, but close enough that Harry could touch him. “I promise I won’t bite.”

Harry hesitated for a moment more before taking the man’s hand and letting himself be pulled out of his small dark place.

* * *

“How do you take your tea, dear?” the kind woman sitting across from Harry asked, setting out the tea set. 

“Just milk,” Harry murmured as a cup was set in front of him. “Thank you.”

“Hopefully some of those manners will rub off on that lot upstairs,” Mrs. Hudson teased, pushing the milk towards Harry. “You seem a bit overwhelmed.”

“It’s a lot different here than it is at home,” Harry answered. “Much…”

“Louder?” Mrs. Hudson suggested, “Crowded, busy?”

“Yes,” Harry answered. “At home, it’s just Ma, Pop, and I. Ma tends to be quiet unless he’s having a bad day.”

Mrs. Hudson nodded as she took a drink of her tea. “Things are quite a bit different here then, aren’t they?”

“Quite,” Harry agreed. “But...I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“Differences do make things quite interesting, don’t they?”

Harry nodded. “You’re not actually Uncle John or Sherlock’s mum, are you? You don’t particularly look like either of them.”

“You don’t look like either of your fathers either,” she pointed out. “But no, I’m not either of their mum. It’s actually quite an interesting story if you’d like to hear it.”

“I’d quite like that, I’m not ready to go back upstairs yet.”

“I thought you’d say that,” Mrs. Hudson smiled fondly, settling into her seat and beginning the tale of how she’d first met Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Harry is ten years old when his ma brought home his younger sister. 

“Harry!” the man called out when he arrived home. “Come down here, I’ve got someone for you to meet.”

Harry cautiously made his way down the stairs, it wasn’t often his ma brought people to the house, and even less that he wanted Harry to meet. “Hello,” he said, surprised to see a young girl, about the same age he’d been when James had found him. “Who’s this Ma?”

“Harry, this is your sister, Shannon. Shannon, Harry is your big brother.”

Both children stared at each other for a moment before Harry offered his hand. “I can show you around if you’d like. I know all the good hiding places.”

Shannon glanced up at Jim, who nodded encouragingly, gently nudging her towards Harry. She took his hand and Harry led the way upstairs, pointing out spots he knew she would be able to hide if she felt the need.

“Mum rescued me too,” he informed his new sister, “About six years ago now. I don’t know where you were, but you’re safe now, okay?”

Shannon didn’t respond, she hadn’t said a word since Jim had first introduced them. 

“This will be your room,” Harry said, stopping in front of the bedroom next to his, with a note attached to it that held her name. “I’m right next door if you need anything.” He turned to go back to his own room, only to be stopped by a small hand on his sleeve.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly. “I’ve never had a big brother before.”

Harry felt his heart do something funny as he smiled at her. “I’ve never been a big brother before,” he answered. “I guess we’ll figure this out together then.”

* * *

Eggsy is four months pregnant with Lee on their wedding day.

“We never can do anything halfway, can we?” Harry laughed when Merlin gave them the answer to why Eggsy had vomited at the sight of the wedding cake he’d so painstakingly chosen a month before.

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy breathed, looking at the ultrasound machine Merlin had pulled out to prove what his tests had shown. “That’s mental.”

“You do keep surprising us, don’t you Eggsy?” Merlin sighed. “Off with the two of you, get your honeymoon out of the way before you start panicking about baby things.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy breathed again when Merlin left, leaving behind two printouts of the ultrasound. “Harry, look.”

“I see, love,” Harry picked up one of the pictures, looking at it for a long moment. “I see.”

* * *

The twins are born a month after the death of Harry’s parents, both gone in one fell swoop, along with the entire older generation of Hamish’s family.

“We needed this win,” Eggsy murmured to his husband, each of them holding one of the twins. “After all that mess.” 

Harry nodded in agreement, humming softly as the infant in his arms started fussing gently. “I love you,” he murmured, his gaze turning up to Eggsy. “More than anything else in this world, more than I ever thought possible.”

“I love you, too,” Eggsy replied, pulling Harry gently onto the bed with him. “This’ll make one hell of a story one day, don’t you think?”

“You’re right, my dear,” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, “As always, you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman
> 
> This one took me a while to write, but I'm relatively happy with how it came out, so here it is.


End file.
